Secrets
by Torture
Summary: When Chase gets sick...No slash. Takes place directally after HalfWit. Spoilers for halfwit. Chapter 2 is up! Sorry...laptop crashed...I lost all my notes.
1. Chapter 1

House opened he door, unsure if he really wanted to proceed. Wilson's words came back to him, and he decided to take his advice for once.

"May I help you?" asked a voice. House looked up to see a quite attractive dark haired girl, who slightly reassembled Cameron, looking at him. He was quite tempted to pull off a sarcastic remark, but knowing young waitresses, she would make enough noise to attract the attention of the three duckling crowed in a both two rows over. Worth the risks, he finally decided.

"Got any…"

It had been a tuff day, for Allison Cameron. She had spent most of it avoiding House, whatever means possible, except doing his clinic duty. Lets just say, both her and Chases' names showed that they had worked over time; Chase had been in the ICU, and Forman was doing his own hours, which he had left for the end of the week, sense he had the most knowledge in House's supposed condition, and had spent all his free time double checking all "House's" scans and tests.

Now, all three doctors were trying to forget what their boss had just done. No one said a word; there was nothing to say that did not concern work. But still, someone should say something, shouldn't they? Cameron looked at her colleagues. Forman was looking at her, then the menu, then back up at her, also for a loss of words. She shifted her gaze to Chase. He had seemed slightly detached ever sense House had revealed that he didn't have cancer. He was now starring at his menu, not quite seeing it. Interesting, she hadn't really seen him look this way sense they found out about Kayla…a bang woke Cameron from her study.

Everyone looked up, to see a traumatized waitress, who had just dropped a big stack of menus and a platter. Next to her was…No!!! What the heck was he doing here? They had come here to get away from House, not see more of him.

"House!" Cameron looked over at Forman. He seemed as shocked as her. House, pretending to see them for the first time, said something to his victim, then walked over to their table, smiling slightly, pretending to not notice everyone's eyes in the whole restaurant on him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Cameron, perturbed.

"Thank Wilson. It was his brilliant plan."

"Blame him, more like." Forman ventured sarcastically, barely audible, looking away from House.

"Sooch over, Wombat. Give the men some room." Then looking at Forman. "Or man in this case. Shouldn't you be at the kitty table in the corner?" He inquired Forman, gesturing at the 10 year-olds birthday party accost the room. Forman just rolled his eyes. Chase did not move. "Earth to Chase. The hooker took control of base one. Earth to Chase." Still no response. "I take that back. Forman, looks like you might have just earned you self a chair at the adult table. Or, rather, there are two little boys outside of the play pen." Impossible. How the heck could Chase keep a straight face, with his poor level of acting? House whipped his hand in between Chases face and the menu. He didn't so much as blink. "Chase!" Once again, no response. House, smiling suddenly, pulled out his cell phone, and hit speed dial three. All three pagers went off. Chase jerked and looked up at House. The attention of the restaurant was back on them. Cameron and Forman both simultaneously grabbed for their pagers. House had sent one of his triad mark messages. "Muahhahahahahaha". Chase blinked unsteadily.

"Hey, you okay?" Cameron proclaimed in a slightly worried voice. Chase seemed to still be in a slight daze.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm fine," he stammered, unconsciously pulling his coat a little tighter. House pulled out his penlight, which was always in his pocket. He grabbed Chase's face, forcing him to look at him, and shone the light directly into his left eye. Chase jerked away, but House had seen enough. Something was defiantly wrong with the Wombat. Another bout of shivers ran through the intensivnest's body. House grabbed his duckling's head, attempting to interrogate his right eye. Chase's eye had other plans though, apparently. His eyelids fluttered as his eyes rolled up, then his body went limp.

"Forman. Ambulance. Now!"

**A/N Should I continue? If I do, it will have to wait a little...Please reveiw!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chase opened his eyes. He was in a regular hospital room. He looked to his side . There was an IV attached to his arm, clear liquid dripping down, through the tube, into his body.

He wondered vaguely what it was for.

* * *

"So, any ideas?" House asked impatiently, ready to shot down their suggestions, regardless of the content. No matter if it was the same as what he had been thinking. A little hypocorism is okay with him-as long as he's the one doing it. He wondered what the two ducklings would come up with this time; it would give him a slight indication of the Australian's popularity on the team, not that he cared that much. It would make a few snide remakes easer to produce. The symptoms were not all together easy to diagnose, and most likely were not a there; Chase was still out of it the last time they checked. The ones that they had been able to confirm were written in black ink on the white bored:

**Confusion**

**Dizziness / Light headed**

**Loss of Consciousness**

**Unequal pupils**

Foreman was the first to venture a guess. "Drugs, maybe he took something, was allergic to it…" Ouch. Not a very trusting "friend".

"Get a urine sample. Anything else?" House demanded.

" Early stages of pneumonia?" Cameron suggested.

" Close, but no cigar. The symptoms are in the wrong order. Next?"

" House, we don't have enough symptoms. Right now, the only fitting diagnoses would be a concussion. And he doesn't have one of those, last time I checked." Cameron pronounced, flustered.

House nodded at Foreman. "Get a MRI, CT, what ever you can think of." Cameron rolled her eyes. "What?" House acted like an abused puppy. " You want to wait for the next symptom to get some simple test? Or until the Wombat wakes up?"

"By all means, do the test, but there is bound to be symptoms only Chase can tell us. I just don't want to jump to too many conclusions."

"There is no saying when he'll wake up. We could be waiting around here forev-" House was rudely cut off by the beeping of three pagers. Cameron was the quickest to read the message.

"Looks like we might not need to wait that long."

**A/N Sorry it took sooo long to up date. I intendied to update after spring break, but my computer crashed. I kept all my notes on the V-drive, so I have to write this from memorry. NEXT CHAPTER IS ALREADY IN THE MAKING!! PLEASE be easy on my spelling...I know I am seriously doomed when it comes to that. **

**PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!**


End file.
